The following projects have been supported by Mouse Metabolism Core Laboratory in FY 2010: 1. DK056020 GDDB Regulation of muscle metabolism by myostatin. Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 2. DK075048 GDDB Myostatin and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Alexandra McPherron (GDDB, NIDDK) 3. DK055105 DB Cell cycle regulators in pancreatic development and disease Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 4. DK055106 DB Transforming growth factor - beta superfamily signaling in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 5. DK055107 DB Cell cycle regulators in diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Sushil Rane (DB, NIDDK) 6. DK056001 GDDB Brca1 in development and tumorigenesis. Principal Investigator - Chuxia Deng (GDDB, NIDDK) 7. DK031131 LBC Role of muscarinic acetylcholine receptors in glucose and energy homeostasis Principal Investigator: Jurgen Wess (LBC, NIDDK) 8. DK043313 MDB Role of the Gnas Gene in Metabolic Regulation Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 9. DK043315 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in central regulation of energy and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 10. DK043316 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of adipose tissue growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 11. DK043317 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in regulation of skeletal muscle metabolism Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 12. DK043318 MDB Role of Gs-alpha in beta cell growth and function Principal Investigator: Lee S. Weinstein (MDB, NIDDK) 13. DK025102 MMB Erythropoietin receptor and glucose metabolism Principal Investigator: Constance T Noguchi (MCB, NIDDK) 14. DK069071 PECR Structural Analysis of candidate genes for type 2 diabetes and obesity Principal Investigator: Leslie J Baier (PECR, NIDDK) 15. DK075004 DB Identification of novel molecules and pathways that modulate adipogenesis Principal Investigator: Elisabetta Mueller (GDDB, NIDDK) 16. DK056018 GDDB Sphingolipid Biology and Regulation of Metabolism Principal Investigator: Richard L Proia, (GDR, NIDDK) 17. DK075003 CEB Regulation of PPARgamma expression and adipogenesis by PTIP-associated factors Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 18. DK075017 CEB Epigenetic regulation of adipogenesis. Principal Investigator: Kai Ge (NRB, NIDDK) 19. DK031116 LBC Development of P2Y receptor ligands Principal Investigator: Kenneth A Jacobson, (MR, NIDDK) 20. DK043319 MDB Neuroendocrine cell biology of the G protein Beta5/ R7-RGS Protein/ R7BP complex Principal Investigator: William F Simonds, (ESO, NIDDK) 21. HL005012 CD Reactive oxygen species, stem cells and aging Principal Investigator: Toren Finkel (TMB, NHLBI) 22. HL002540TMB Expression, structure/function, regulation, and roles of PDE3 isoforms Principal Investigator: Vincent Manganiello, (TMB, NHLBI) 23. AR041165-01 LMB Role of skeletal muscle SIRT1 in the pathogenesis of metabolic disorders Principal Investigator: Vittorio Sartorelli (MB, NIAMS) 24. DC000060 OB Molecular analysis of human hereditary deafness Principal Investigator: Andrew J Griffith, (MBG, NIDCD) 25. BC005708 LM Xenobiotic receptors Principal Investigator: Frank J Gonzalez, (LM, NCI) 26. HD000641DEB Physiology, psychology, and genetics of obesity Principal Investigator: Jack Adam Yanovski, (UGO, NICHD) 27. DE000699 OPCB Cell surface serine proteases in development, tissue repair, and malignancy Principal Investigator: Thomas H Bugge (OPCB, NIDCR) 28. SC004002 MB IL-2IL-15 cytokine receptor: implications for cancer therapy and vaccine design Principal Investigator: Thomas A Waldmann, (MB, NCI) 29. BC010001 LCP Molecular cellular regulation of hematopoiesis Principal Investigator: Jonathan Keller (LCP, NCI) 30. BC010298 LMB Growth Regulation Section Principal Investigator: Ira H. Pastan (LMB, NCI)